


One Piece PETs: Living With Toddlers

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [110]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Children of Characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All of the many tales of the Straw Hats having to deal with Belle, Hanako, Riku, Cleo, & Kuina when they were two. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Living With Toddlers

**One Piece PETs: Living With Toddlers**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This heartwarming series belongs to the ever wonderful Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

We all know how adorable Hanako, Belle, Kuina, Riku, and Cleo were as toddlers, right?

 

   The way they tried to walk on their own, the way they talked, the whole nine yards. Of course, it wasn't always smiles and rainbows. Especially with Belle and Hanako.

 

   First off, when they hit two years old...that's when everything went to Hell, but that's a different story. After that, things seemed to return to normal.

 

   First, let's start with Hanako. After he turned three, he started to be a bit sweeter and followed his Dad around like he was his shadow. Sometimes, just for fun, Zoro would even carry Hanako piggyback style and called it part of his training regimen.

 

"Yeah. Training regimen."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Oh, come on, cook, at least Hanako likes it! Right, son?"

 

*Hanako laughs*

 

"See?"

 

"Whatever, man."

 

   Anywho, our story begins with young Roronoa Hanako. He is outside on the deck, cuddling his beloved dragon plush, Ryuu. The plush was a gift from both of his parents. They found it in a toy store when Robin was pregnant with Hanako.

 

   Ryuu's one of the Cub Child's most precious treasures. His second being the kodachi his Dad gave him when he was two. Robin was completely against the idea of her young son having a weapon. Especially at that age.

 

"What's the big deal? I held real swords since I was a kid!"

 

"So!? Hanako's not you!!"

 

"I beg to differ."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"You stay out of this!!"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Back to Hanako. He giggled as he kept cuddling Ryuu. At that moment, Zoro came back with his dinner: a Chital Deer.

 

"Daddy!" Hanako called, happily as he spotted him.

 

"Hey, Champ," Zoro greeted. "Dad's just going to eat his lunch in peace. He'll play with you in a bit."

 

"Okay!" replied the Cub Child.

 

With that, Zoro went off to enjoy his food. Hanako went back to cuddling Ryuu.

 

"I love you, Ryuu," he spoke.

 

Meanwhile, with Robin, she is in the library, reading. Afterwards, she finished and headed outside to check on Hanako.

 

"Hanako?" she called.

 

"Hi, Mommy!" Hanako greeted.

 

"Hello, sweetheart," Robin greeted. "Having fun, are we?"

 

"Yup!" Hanako nodded.

 

He hugged Ryuu, who squeaked, and Robin giggled.

 

"That's good dear," she spoke up.

 

Eventually, Zoro came back, although his mouth and paws were smeared in deer blood; Robin gasped upon seeing him.

 

"Zoro!" she cried. "Have you gone mad?!"

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"Wash your mouth and your paws before Hanako sees you!!"

 

Too late. Hanako saw his father's blood-stained mouth and paws and he gasped.

 

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" he cried before he ran away.

 

"Hanako, wait!" Robin cried as she ran after her son. "Come back!"

 

She shot a death glare at Zoro, who flinched in fear.

 

"Uhh..." he muttered. "Sorry...?"

 

*****With Hanako*****

 

Hanako is seen hiding under his bed; Robin entered his room via her devil fruit powers.

 

"Hanako," she spoke, softly. "Come out, sweetheart. It's okay."

 

After a couple seconds, Hanako came out from underneath his bed.

 

"I'm sorry your Dad scared you, honey," Robin said as she knelt down and opened her wings. "he can be a little...oh, what's the word I'm looking for...? Forgetful."

 

"Really?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yes." Robin answered.

 

Hanako walked into Robin's wings as she picked him up and exited his room. Once outside, Zoro had already cleaned up.

 

"Daddy...?" Hanako asked, nervously.

 

"Hanako, don't worry," assured Zoro. "See? The blood's gone."

 

Hanako saw that the blood was indeed gone.

 

"Okay," he spoke up.

 

"Zoro," Robin started. "you really need to learn to be more careful."

 

"I know," he replied. "Sorry."

 

Hanako smiled at his father. Next, he went up and hugged him, happily. Zoro smiled as he hugged the little Tiger/Crane Hybrid Boy.

 

"That's my boy," he spoke.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Good." she commented.

 

Later on, Hanako was eating lunch that Sanji made for him.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Sanji!" he spoke.

 

"Sure thing, Moss-head Jr.," Sanji replied.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Just kidding."

 

Hanako pouted before he ate the rest of his lunch.

 

"Don't pay him in no mind, Champ," Zoro told him, petting his head. "he calls me Moss Head all the time."

 

Hanako smiled, feeling a bit better.

 

"Thanks, Daddy."

 

Zoro smiled and ruffled Hanako's hair.

 

"Hehehe!" the boy giggled. "Cut it out, Daddy!"

 

Zoro grinned; he just loved messing with his son.

 

   After lunch, Zoro and Hanako trained together up in the Crow's Nest. Zoro was lifting a two-ton barbell with his feet and even lifted a 100 pound weight with his tail. Since Hanako was only a toddler, he had to lift a more lighter weight, plus, it wasn't even real: it was a toy weight, but he didn't know the difference. He was just happy to be training with his father.

 

Robin sat nearby, watching them.

 

_'Nice to see my two boys like this.'_ she thought. _'It's too bad Hanako doesn't have a playmate of his own, though.'_

 

Of course, she would get her wish two years later, because Nami became pregnant with hers and Luffy's daughter, Monkey D. Bellemere.

 

Belle was also a handful as a two year old...moreso than Hanako. Again, that's another story for another time.

 

   Like Hanako, she grew out of it when she turned three. She became very sweet and loving, and was always following Luffy wherever he went, which earned her the nickname "Kage-chan". It meant "little shadow" and the name pretty much stuck.

 

   At the moment, Belle is with her father, who is walking down the hallway, just minding his own business. It was almost as if he didn't know his little girl was behind him.

 

In fact, he really didn't know. Belle giggled quietly as she followed her dad.

 

"Hm?" Luffy hummed turning around.

 

However, Belle quickly hid behind him as he turned.

 

"Huh." he muttered. "Could've sworn someone was following me."

 

"Boo!" Belle exclaimed, causing Luffy to yelp in surprise before he turned and saw her. "Hi, Daddy!"

 

"Hi, Belle," he greeted. "what're you doing?"

 

"Following you," Belle answered, bluntly. "I love you, Daddy."

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"I love you, too, Princess." he responded, petting her.

 

Belle giggled before she hugged her father's leg and looked up at him with her big, bright, brown eyes. No one could resist those eyes.

 

Luffy chuckled before he picked up his daughter and cuddled her like there was no tomorrow. Belle didn't mind, though, she just loved hugs.

 

   Don't get her wrong, she loved Nami just as much as she loved her father. Belle would follow her mother around, as well. Sometimes, she would even ride on her fluffy tail.

 

"Whee!" Belle squealed.

 

Nami chuckled and Belle giggled. Sequentially, Nami picked her daughter up and cradled her in her arms.

 

"What're we doing next, Mommy?" asked Belle.

 

"Hmm..." Nami hummed. "Why don't we go shopping?"

 

"Yay!" Belle cheered.

 

   The mother/daughter duo disembarked and headed to the nearest mall. Belle always loved going shopping with her mother. Nami always picked out the cutest clothes for her and she even picked out cute shoes for her, too.

 

Of course, Belle never liked to wear shoes. She always liked running around barefoot, even when she was out in public.

 

   Right now, she is in the play area with all of the other children with her mother watching close by. Belle looked over at Nami and waved at her; Nami waved right back at her daughter.

 

_'So cute!'_ she thought.

 

   Belle ran, tumbled, and climbed all over the place. She certainly had her father's vigor. Belle hung on a climbing pole by her tail and she even chattered like a little monkey.

 

_'Just like her Daddy.'_ Nami thought.

 

   Suddenly, as Belle was swinging across the monkey bars (no pun intended), she missed a bar and fell on her bottom. Luckily, it wasn't that high...still, it did hurt just a little bit and she sniffled before she began to cry.

 

"Mommy~!" she wailed.

 

"Belle!" Nami cried as she ran to her Monkey-Kitten.

 

She gently picked her up and cradled her.

 

"Ohh, did Belle fall down?" she asked.

 

"Uh-huh," Belle answered, sniffling.

 

"My poor kitten," Nami cooed. "would some ice cream cheer you up?"

 

Belle nodded.

 

"All right, we'll go buy some ice cream." The Booted Puss Woman smiled.

 

   With that, they headed off to get ice cream. Nami got tangerine-flavored ice cream and Belle got one that was strawberry-flavored. Strawberry was Belle's favorite.

 

"Thank you, Mommy!" she chirped.

 

"You're welcome, sweetie!" replied Nami.

 

   After a while, they headed back to the _Sunny_ , and by the time they got back, Belle was fast asleep in her Mom's arms. Nami went to Belle's room and tucked her into bed.

 

"Sleep tight, princess." she whispered before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

 

Belle sighed happily in her sleep and Nami silently left the room. She soon ran into Luffy, who smiled at her, and she smiled back.

 

"Hey," she greeted. "Belle had a good time, today."

 

"I can tell," Luffy responded before he hugged Nami.

 

The Pirate Queen smiled as she hugged her King back.

 

   Yes, Belle was certainly a sweetheart who had two proud parents. Up next are the two children of Sanji and Queen Vivi: Nefetari Riku and Nefetari Cleopatra.

 

According to Sanji, when Riku was two years old, he was worse than Hanako. Again, that's a story for another day.

 

   Still, Riku became quite a rebel, even after he turned three. For starters, he continued to go against his mother's wishes, always going out into town with his friends. Do not misunderstand, he did love his mother, it's just...he got frustrated with her whenever she tried to teach him how to be a king of Alabasta, seeing as how traditionally, the first child is always the heir to the throne.

 

Riku didn't want to be King. He wanted to be a pirate, like Sanji. Nonetheless, tradition was tradition, whether Riku liked it or not.

 

Right now, his parents were discussing this.

 

"Sanji, I don't know what to do!" Vivi spoke. "I can't break tradition, you know!"

 

"I know that," Sanji replied, "but maybe he's just going through a phase or something. He might grow out of it!"

 

"I hope you're right," responded the Queen. "He still isn't getting along with Koza."

 

"Really?" Sanji asked. "Did you tell him why you had to marry the guy?"

 

"Yes, and he still hates him." nodded Vivi.

 

"Damn," muttered Sanji. "I don't blame him, but still, he has to realize you were only doing this to protect him...not to mention yourself. Do you know what the Marines would do to the both of you?"

 

"You don't have to remind me, Sanji," answered Vivi, dismally. "but...it's tradition."

 

"I thought that you were the Queen," spoke Sanji. "Can't you do something about it?"

 

A pause.

 

"...You know what, Sanji?" Vivi asked. "You're absolutely right."

 

"I am?" the Fox Man inquired.

 

"Yes!" Vivi answered. "I'm the Queen, so I can change whatever I want!"

 

"Exactly!" Sanji agreed.

 

Vivi hugged Sanji and kissed him.

 

"Thank you, Sanji!" she exclaimed. "You're the best!"

 

Sanji smiled and blushed happily.

 

"No problem, my lovely Queen of the Sand...!" he responded, whimsically.

 

So, Vivi called Riku to have a talk with him.

 

"Yeah, Mom?" asked Riku.

 

"Riku, your father and I have something very important that we want to tell you." answered Vivi.

 

"Yeah, what is it?" Riku asked.

 

"Look, kiddo," Sanji started. "We both know that you don't wanna be the next King of Alabasta when you grow up."

 

"Yeah, it's no fun," Riku answered with a pout. "all there is is just boring meetings, sitting on the throne all day, people telling you what you can and can't do. I hate it!"

 

"We know, son, and that's what we wanted to talk to you about." explained Vivi.

 

"Great," Riku frowned. "Just what I need."

 

"Don't frown when you're Mother's talking!" Sanji scolded.

 

"Yes, sir...!" Riku squeaked.

 

"Anyway," Vivi began, "being Queen means that I can change certain laws, such as the first-born child being the heir to the throne and such."

 

Riku looked at his mother in surprise.

 

"What are you saying?" he asked, although it sounded like he anticipated the answer.

 

"I'm saying that you can be whatever you want," Vivi answered. "I won't try and stop you, anymore."

 

A pause...until, Riku ran up and hugged Vivi, who laughed as she hugged him back.

 

"Thank you, Mom!" he cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!!"

 

"I love you, too, Riku!" Vivi chuckled.

 

Sanji chuckled as he watched them.

 

"I've gotta go tell everybody!" exclaimed Riku.

 

That's just what he did.

 

"That's awesome, Riku!" spoke one of his friends.

 

"Now, you don't have to worry about being the king, anymore!" added another.

 

"Yup!" Riku grinned. "When I grow up, I'm gonna live the life of a pirate, just like my Dad!"

 

"And no one's gonna stop you!" added another one of his friends.

 

Sanji stood nearby, watching.

 

"Heh," he chuckled. "Good for you, son."

 

   Up next is Nefertari Cleopatra. Now, Cleopatra was nowhere near as bad as her brother. In fact, she was practically well-behaved, and once again that is another story for a different time.

 

Now Cleopatra, or "Cleo" for short, was nothing like Riku. She wanted to become the next ruler of Alabasta.

 

   Not that she didn't love being with her father, though. She understood that the life of a pirate sometimes meant he had to leave for long periods of time, yet Sanji always came back whenever he got the chance, and whenever she wasn't studying, she was outside, playing piggyback with him in the royal garden.

 

"YAY~!!!!" Cleo cheered. "Faster, Dad! Go faster!"

 

Sanji did just that, making Cleo laugh more. Vivi stood nearby with her duck, Carue, and Riku.

 

"Glad she's having fun." she smiled.

 

"Yep!" Riku agreed.

 

"Kuwa~!" Carue quacked.

 

   Last but not least, there's Kuina. She had to have been the most tame out of all of the children. She barely did anything naughty when she was two, and she was a very timid child.

 

   Kuina would often hide behind Zoro, Robin, and or Hanako whenever she was frightened or just being shy. Sometimes, the other kids would tease her about it...nevertheless, one death glare from Zoro and later, they're running away, peeing themselves.

 

   As a result of her shyness, Kuina doesn't have many friends; she didn't really mind, though. She felt that as long as she had her family, she'd be happy.

 

   However, there would be times when she'd get so scared that she'd scream and faint. For instance...there was an itsy-bitsy, teenie-weenie little Daddy-Long-Leg Spider in her room.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

 

***Thud!***

 

The poor child had fainted.

 

"KUINA?!" Zoro questioned as he charged in like a rogue elephant with swords drawn. "WHAT HAPPENED?! ...Huh?"

 

It was at that particular moment that he saw her unconscious body on the floor...and the little Daddy-Long-Leg Spider.

 

"...Are you kidding?" Zoro asked in disbelief before he sighed and sheathed his swords.

 

He walked over to the Hybrid Girl's unconscious form and picked her up.

 

"Kuina," he called. "Kuina, wake up."

 

"Ugh..." Kuina groaned. "Papa...?"

 

"Yeah, kiddo." answered Zoro. "It's me."

 

"What happened?" the Cub Child asked.

 

"You fainted after you saw that spider." Zoro answered, pointing to the Daddy-Long-Legs.

 

"Eep...!" Kuina squeaked.

 

"Now calm down," Zoro told her. "I mean, yeah, it looks big, but these things are practically harmless."

 

"Really, Papa?" the Cub Child asked.

 

"Absolutely," Zoro nodded. "You've got nothing to worry about."

 

"Okay." said Kuina.

 

The spider crawled over to the Crane/Tiger Cub Girl.

 

_"Sorry for scaring you, kid."_ it spoke.

 

"I...it's okay...!" Kuina squeaked. "Don't worry about it...!"

 

With that, the spider scuttled away.

 

This would happen quite often. In fact, the Straw Hats wondered if Kuina would ever grow out of this.

 

"Of course she will!" Hanako reassured. "I mean, Hinata Hyuga grew out of it!"

 

"That's true." Robin concurred.

 

"Maybe Kuina will end up falling for a guy," Sanji quipped.

 

"Over my dead body," Zoro growled. "I'll cut his tongue off before he so much as speaks to her."

 

_'And he would, too...'_ thought Hanako with a sweat drop. _'He SO would.'_

 

"Are you saying that you don't want our daughter to find someone special?" Robin asked.

 

"W-well," Zoro muttered, "what I mean is...I'll cut off his tongue if he badmouths her."

 

"That's more like it." Robin smiled.

 

_'Good save, Dad.'_ thought Hanako.

 

   So, everyone did their best to help Kuina out of her shell and as expected, it wasn't easy. At the park, Kuina hardly ever interacted with the other children. She mostly kept to herself in the sandbox.

 

Robin sighed; she was always very concerned for Kuina.

 

"My poor cub," she spoke up. "I hope she grows out of this."

 

"Me, too," agreed Hanako. "I mean...I don't want people to think she's a loner."

 

In the sandbox, Kuina made a small sand castle. She smiled at her progress before she added a little flag.

 

"There," she spoke up. "Finished."

 

Suddenly, a boy appeared with his toy truck.

 

"Hi," he greeted.

 

"...Hi," Kuina replied in barely a whisper.

 

"Wanna play?" the boy asked.

 

Kuina seemed unsure, so she looked at her mother and brother. They both nodded in reassurance; Kuina smiled and turned to the boy.

 

"Okay!" she exclaimed.

 

Soon, they were both playing in the sandbox together.

 

"I think there's hope for Kuina yet," Hanako spoke up with a smile.

 

"I agree," added Robin. "Let's hope it stays that way."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a lot lot different than the summary.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, well.
> 
>  
> 
> We hope that you enjoy our latest addition to the OP PETs storyline! ^^


End file.
